Winx Club 2nd Genoration Summer Vacation
by katherine the geeky teen
Summary: Come and see the sons and daughters of the Winx Club and their life as freshman and sophmores in Alpea and Red Fountain. First Fic. The girls were princesses and now their queens. Nabu never dies. Read overview before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Time No See**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Winx Club.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Freshman Year High School_

**Harmony's POV**

_"I'm just nervous. What if nothing goes well?" I said to Ryder._

_"Everything will be fine. Just don't worry. You'll have Scarlet,Sophie,Tera,Rose and Nicole by your side the entire side." He said back to me._

_"Are you sure?" I asked._

_"Yes" He chuckled. "And if anyone dares mess with you you know me and the guys are always there to help you girls." _

_"Okay. Thanks Ryder." I said then hugged him. And he hugged me back. _

_"What are big brothers for?" He said back with a smile._

_Ryder was only a year older then me but he thinks he's like 5 years older. Ryder is a sophomore. I'm a freshman. Along with my best friends Scarlet, Sophie, Tera, Rose, and Nicole. Once me and Ryder got to school I instantly saw my girls. And their brothers. _

_We all were truly going to have a crappy high school experience. I can already tell. Scarlet had bad style. Sophie has the frizziest hair ever. I had about metal mouth. Tera was miss geeky teen of the century. Rose was super insurance. And Nicole is a tomboy. Yeah me and my friends were really a circus act. _

_But our brothers is a total different story. Our brothers were like gods. They were just super...perfect. Smart, good looking, athletic. Everything a girl could want and more. And me and my girls wanted them BADLY. Scarlet liked Ian. Sophie liked Skylar. I liked Tommy. Tera liked Ryder. Rose liked Nicholas. And Nicole liked Oliver We've been crushing on then since we were 12. But they all see us as little sisters. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_We thought our high school years would be our chance for them to see that we've grown up but since our appearance, they won't. Oh well. _

_**Fast Forward 4 Years**_

_Freshman year of Alfea. Time for some actual fun. Time to step up on our powers and love interests. Me and my girls have decided to confront our moms about it._

_"Really!" Aunt Stella Squealed. _

_Maybe we should have told Faragonda instead._

_"Yes mom." Sophie said. "Now during the makeover could you not squeal." _

_" Oh sweetheart, you won't hear a peep out of me. But from all of you." Aunt Stella said. _

_" What do you mean?" Rose asked._

_"Lets just say Beauty is Pain." Aunt Stella said._

_Oh no._

_**End of Flashback**_

Well the makeover did pay off. All Freshman Year we were notices by every guy at Red Fountain. Except a certain group of six. Every time we went over there they were on some stupid mission. And it sucked. But were seeing them this summer for sure. Mom and Dad and our Aunts and Uncles invited all of us to the beach house this summer on Soloria. And the boys loved that place growing up. So did we. So we're all going to be there.

**Ryder's Pov**

Me and the guys are super excited to go back to the beach house this summer. We loved growing up there. Were on our way there now.

"So guys, what part of this vacation are you most excited about?" Ian asked.

"The Food. I miss my mom's cooking." Skylar said.

"The shores. I so need to catch some waves." Nicholas said.

"My piano. I couldn't move it into the dorm when we moved in." I said.

"Really dudes are you forgetting one of the most important things of all?" Ian said looking at us as if we were crazy. None of us answered. "The babes!"

Oh. Yes we will sure be looking forward to that. We haven't seen many decent girls near Red Fountain. Alfea girls are great to fuck but not to have a relationship with. Too bad.

"Think about it boys, a bunch a babes in bikinis just for us." Ian said.

" It is awesome to have a beach house." Oliver said. It really was.

**Harmony's POV**

"Alright Ladies, we need a plan." I said.

"For what?" Rose asked.

" For getting our guys of course." Sophie said. " Harmony was right. We do need a plan. What are we going to do get make our crushes like us."

"I got a plan." Scarlet said

**Ryder's POV**

We just got to the beach house. Once we entered the house we were greeted with hugs and kisses.

"Hey sweetheart." My mom said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey mom" I said back.

"Tanks for never calling." Aunt Stella said she slapped Ian's arm. Everyone giggled.

"So where are our brothers and sisters?" Oliver asked.

"Well the 13 year olds are at a summer camp and won't be joint us but your sisters are-" Aunt Aisha started.

"Right here." We heard. Then we looked to the stair case.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Crap**

**Discalmer: I own nothing! **

**So I got some really nice comments from people who read the first chapter and I just wanted to say is thank you to those people. **

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Last time on Winx Club 2nd Generation Summer Vacation

_"So where are our brothers and sisters?" Oliver asked. _

_"Well the 13 year olds are at a summer camp and won't be joint us but your sisters are-" Aunt Aisha started. _

_"Right here." We heard. Then we looked to the stair case. _

_Damn._

_**Now...**_

**Ryder's POV**

Who the hell are they? Their Beautiful.

"Hey big bro." A said while hugged me. Holy Crap this is Harmony! I looked around and saw the guys with the same expression as mine. They looked just as shocked as I do.

These can't be our little sisters. They look way to... grown up.

"Hi girls. How are you guys." Oliver said still shocked.

"We're great. We missed you guys. We haven't seen you guys in forever." Sophie said. Or squealed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Nicholas said. "But we've just been super busy."

"Yeah we know." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well anytime we would go to Red Fountain, we would ask for you guys, but you guys are always on some stupid mission." My sister said.

"You guys would ask about us?" Oliver asked.

"Well yeah. We wanted to see our big brothers." Scarlet said.

**Harmony's POV **

The plan was set and all us girls had to do was act. Could this be any easier?

"Hey guys, us girls are going to eat some dinner at a great place on the boardwalk. You wanna join?" Scarlet said.

"Didn't mom cook like she always does?" Skylar asked.

"No sweetheart. All of us actually have to go to Eraklyon for a dinner." Bloom said.

"So are you in?" I asked.

The boys looked at each other to see what they saw and Ryder said yes.

So let the games begin.

**Tommy's POV **

I would say it was nice of the girls to invite us to dinner but I would be lying. I'm pretty sure that if I keep staring at Harmony's chest she'll start to notice. And the worst part is that she doesn't even notice. I want her to notice so I can get over this stupid erge to kiss her and many more things.

So the girls took us to this sports bar on the board walk. And we got a booth. And luck was not on my side. I ended up sitting next to Harmony. Oh joy. I remember when me and Harmony grew up, we would always give each other the food we didn't want on our plates. We were so innocent, and she used to be but now she's so...sexy.

I hate that I feel this way towards my childhood friend. So the waiter came and he seemed like a kid maybe a little younger than us.

"Hi my name is Marcus and I'll be your waiter for the night." he said and looked at all of us at the table and stopped at Harmony.

"Harmony?" He asked obviously happy to see her.

"Marcus?" Harmony asked obviously happy to see her too.

"How've you been?" Harmony asked.

"I've been great. How about you?" He said back.

"I've been great." She said back.

"That's great. So, maybe we can catch up a little more over maybe dinner tomorrow night." He said obviously flirting. Just when Harmony was about to give him an answer I decided to intrude.

"Or maybe you can just take our orders." I really didn't like this guys. All flirty with Harmony. And now I'm feeling this whole new emotion I've never felt. Weird.

Then I got a slap on my shoulder from my sister telling me with just her look that I shouldn't have said that.

"Um I'm kinda busy my summer vacation. Sorry." Harmony said. That's my girl. Wish, wait a minute. **My **girl? Where did that come from? Then we ordered, ate and laughed. It was nice. Then the girls thought it was a good idea that we played some games. And all we had to say was BRING IT ON!

**Nicholas POV**

"Hey Nicholas, can you teach me how to play pool." Rose asked me. Damn did she looked good. And I hated that I felt that way but I was expecting to see innocent insecure Rose from high school. Not sexy skirt wearing Rose. But i was going to be nice so I agreed.

"So Rose the first you should know about pool is that-" I said but was cut off.

"Nick I already know the rules and everything but not the actual playing." She said.

"Oh okay. Well you set up like this." I showed her how to position the ball.

"Like this" She tried to do it but failed completely.

"No, like this." I said and hot behind her. I then adjusted her and what she did next was super unexpected.

She then rubbed her ass on my dick. And let me tell you that that was one of the most best feelings in the world. And she made the damn ball.

"Thanks Nicholas. That really did help." She said and kissed my cheek. And there was a little spark in two places. And one of them was on my cheek.

"Hey guys we're going to head back to the house. You guys coming?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Rose said. Then she started walking and looked at me who was still frozen in place. "Nicholas, you coming?"

"Um, yeah." I said and started walking. I can already tell this is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Hey guys. Here's another cliffhanger. Sorry. But I'm updating tomorrow. Well hopefully. And I might just be changing the rating to M. Well, See you guys soon. **

**Katherine **


End file.
